Roughnesses play an important role particularly in the case of sprayed layers, in that they contribute to the adhesion of an overlying layer. This is, for example, the roughness of a metal corrosion protection layer on which a ceramic layer is applied.
Methods are likewise known for measuring the conductivity of metal layers.
If the roughness of a surface is no longer freely accessible, there are only destructive examination methods.